Sophie Neumann
Sophie Neumann, played by Shir Moreno is the captain of the Eagles and one of the main characters of the Greenhouse. Official Description Sophie is Natalie's best friend. Smart and clever, but nosy; she makes it her business to know everything that is going on and maintains the Greenhouse blog. Appearance Sophie Newman is a young Israeli girl, with long blond hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. She usually wears pink and yellow Eagles-branded t-shirts, along with a blue plated skirt. She's also seen wearing a white Eagles vest and yellow skirt, all Eagle-branded clothing. She also occasionally wears a white and pink work out suit, when playing sports. In Season 3, Sophie temporarily joins the Ravens and so dons the bright red Ravens vest and black plated skirt. Personality Sophie is introduced as a kind and nosy reporter and Eagles student at the Greenhouse. During the first few episodes of the first season she was portrayed as being slightly vain towards her fellow students. However she has shown her kindness when necessary, caring for Alfie's well-being during the first few episodes and standing up to the other Eagles who were picking on him. As the leader of the Eagles, Sophie has shown she can a kind and considerate leader, who takes the views of her entire team into consideration. However when she begins to report on the private lives of her fellow Eagles, she show's a slight bit of selfishness when she refuses to stop her reports. Biography Season 1 Sophie makes her first appearance, when she tries to welcome Alfie into the Eagles. When Alfie is being picked on by the rest of the Eagles, she stands up for him and suggests they give him an initiation test into the Eagles; vandalizing the Ravens dormitory. Later she nominates herself for the position of Eagles team captain against Daniel Goren and manages to win becoming the first female team captain in the history of the Greenhouse. Throughout the season, she cheeses off a lot of her fellow Eagles, by constantly nosing into their business, and then subsequently posting this information to the press. She also adopts a team mascot for the team in the form of a fluffy white rabbit and makes it so that the guys must do their own laundry. When Sophie get's picked on by the rest of the Eagles, Alfie stands up for her and Sophie latches onto him as friend, eventually trying to strum up a relationship with him. However when she's beaten by Alfie in a Tennis match, she recommends Alfie go against her best friend Natalie, who Alfie subsequently also beats and causes a relationship to form between the two, leaving Sophie without anyone. Throughout the season it seems that Ron's the main instigator of attacks on Sophie, often blaming her for all the media embarrassments that are thrown upon him. When the gang form Team Galapagos, Sophie is the last student to join the team and then works to help stop Ze'ev and his colleagues. Season 2 Sophie returns as captain of the Eagles in a hiking/team-building challenge against the Eagles, where she finds it hard to properly guide her team, due to their constant nattering. Sophie gets annoyed through this, as she's trying to read out the map, however she enjoys a campfire with the rest of the students on the first night of the challenge. In the morning it's discovered that Ellali has sabotaged the Raven's campsite and the Eagles are therefore blamed for the attack. Later, during a fight between Iftach and Daniel, Sophie grabs the Ravens flag and walks backwards towards the edge of a nearby cliff, threatening to drop their flag off, however she missteps and falls. Iftach catches her hand and tries to pull her up, with help from Ellali and Daniel, however she loses her grip and falls, causing major damage to her arm. She's then hospitalized and is seen by Louis and Natalie Klein later on in the hospital. Sophie eventually decides to make a daring escape from the hospital after seeing an important news report and then subsequently confronts Natalie, who's been caught in some trouble. Natalie begs Sophie not to tell of what happened, but Sophie being her by-the-books self, was forced to do so and therefore she strained her relationship with Natalie. When she finds out that Ellali has joined the Eagles, replacing Natalie, Sophie is not thrilled at first, knowing that Ellali has replaced her best friend and gives her a hard time, but eventually begins to build a friendship with Ellali, welcoming her into the Eagle cheerleaders with open arms. Over the course of the season, Sophie also falls smitten for a mysterious new guy at the school, along with Dina and after it becomes apparent that the guy's been dating both at once, they begin to form a friendship. Towards the end of the season, during the finale, Sophie tries to interrupt a UN meeting, to help distract the attacking thugs and later knocks out one, back to back with Ellali, who then each subsequently high-five each other. At the end of the season, Sophie eventually ends up with Ron. Relationships Sophie and Iftach See Main article:Sophie and Iftach ' Sophie and Ron '''See Main article:Sophie and Ron ' Sophie and Alfie In Season 1 of The Greenhouse, Sophie is the first member of the Eagles to stand up for Alfie against the rest of the Eagles, who are being mean to Alfie. However it's possible their friendship was strained after she posted embarrassing photos of him on the internet. Later in the season, when Sophie is being targeted by Ron and the rest of the Eagles, for divulging private information to the press, Alfie defends her and the two form a strong friendship, bonding through tennis and other means, before Alfie bonds more with Natalie. Sophie and Natalie Sophie and Natalie are displayed as best friends in the beginning of Season 1 of The Greenhouse, being the two leading girls of the Eagles. The two tend to share similar interests and usually agree with each other most of the time. However when Sophie stands up for Alfie against the rest of the Eagles, this puts a strain on their friendship, as Natalie doesn't agree with Sophie on this situation. Later in the season it's clear that the two have recuperated and have become friends again, well that is until Natalie gets hypnotised and reverts to her old ways for a while, until she's freed from her control. Gallery '''See Main article:Sophie Neumann/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Sophie Neumann/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eagles Category:Team Captains Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Newman Family Category:Original Eagles Category:Eagles Cheerleaders Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters